


Lunar Wish

by Fierybrunetttte



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 years after TROS, F/M, ReunitetheDyad, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is sad, Reylo - Freeform, brb gonna go cry now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierybrunetttte/pseuds/Fierybrunetttte
Summary: Her knees start to go weak and she struggles to regain a normal breathing pattern when she sees the his mouth form a crooked smile.~A little snippet of how I imagine an opening scene would be if Rey seeing Ben again.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Lunar Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written or posted any sort of Fan Fiction outside of FF.net for Y E A R S ! 😭 I posted this in Twitter for #ReunitetheDyad today and figured I could post it here too. Please let me know what you think! I know it’s not long or full of juicy smut but if we got some sort of preview clip of Force Ben Solo in a new SW film I wouldn’t be mad if it went like this. Enjoy!! 💙💙

~

  
She has to be dreaming, this isn’t real. Hallucinations in the desert weren’t uncommon but she knows they don’t— _shouldn’t_ make her fell this way. A quiet gasp escapes from her mouth as she feels something akin to a cool breeze wash over her being.

She has no idea why she’s suddenly compelled to stretch her hand out but she does, fingers trembling. She shuts her eyes and thinks how ridiculous she must look. Seconds go by, then abruptly Rey’s eyelids fly open to look for the source of the comforting touch she feels on the tips of her fingers.

She frantically searches for something— _anything_ tangible for her eyes to lock on. Fearful that if she moves or speaks the warmth on her fingers will vanish, she sits in silence, the only sound being her frenzied heartbeats in the hut.

Her eyes close again and she focuses on the gentle pulse of energy that the warm touch on her hand emits. Her mind is pleading for this touch to be part of the wish she made two days ago during the yearly lunar festival.

_Please, please, please, plea—_

_  
_“Please, sweetheart open your eyes.”

She peers up at a bright blue glow molding into the familiar tall brooding form of a man she has been yearning to lay her eyes on for three years. Her knees start to go weak and she struggles to regain a normal breathing pattern when she sees the his mouth form a crooked smile. He reaches further out to engulf her hand in his own, that warmth now spreading up to her whole body.

“Rey, you’re still not alone, I am with you always.”

Rey doesn't even bother to stop the sob escaping her mouth as she launches herself into his arms. 

~

#ReunitetheDyad 


End file.
